The Earth Mother
by wTigerStripes
Summary: Eywa had protected the Na'vi people from completely losing the war. What about Earth? Does Earth have a Mother, like Eywa? What did she think of the humans on her planet? What did she remember about her humans during the end of Earth? (FINISHED Second Chapter revised version of 1st)
1. Original Version

Silence. The Milky Way galaxy was at a peaceful standstill; the abyss of stars, planets and moons all in silent vigil. The light from the sun illuminated the gentle revolving giants of new planets. One of the newly-created planets, Earth, was thriving with greenery and oceans of water upon itself.

And as one of the only planets with conscious life, the Earth Mother came into being. She quietly breathed in the life of her new world, tasting the trees, the air, the water of her new planet. She was content to the plants and animals living peacefully amongst themselves, in harmony. The planet was healthy, a picture of beauty in its prime.

However, at the top of every ecosystem there was the predator - one that would keep overpopulation down and the planet's greenery overabundant. The very first predators were the carnivorous dinosaurs, meat-loving and ready for the hunt. The Tyrannosaurus-Rex was the strongest predator on Pangaea, it being the biggest and most willing to eat anything that walked, crawled, and everything in-between. Earth was a predator-prey planet; primal in its early years. Although primal, it was harmonious, the balance not going towards one species or another.

That peacefulness didn't last long.

An asteroid, hurtling towards Earth ended the dinosaur's era for good, never to return. Mother Earth was in anguish, distraught by her planet's pain. Corpses littered the continent in the aftermath of the asteroid's destruction. Plants and animals burned in their attempt at finding shelter, their bodies scattered and eaten by the surviving scavengers. Life on Earth was scarce and treasured for a great many years, the vegetation small from having to grow back from ash and rocks, the animals small in number, but fighting to survive.

New species had slowly started to evolve and became the inheritors of the earth. They were the ones who survived the fall of forests, the desolation of mountains, and the crushing of ecosystems.

Humans had started to slowly come out of their caves to hunt in the patchy green environment. They were by no means powerful, no claws and little fur to help with the preservation of their race. The Earth Mother wondered at them, she could see the early signs of natural intelligence forming in small tools and sophisticated shelters they built. They created many things that would be the salvation of their species, including - but not limited to - the wheel, the axe, and eventually, fire. This had them reluctantly rising to the top of the food chain, shared with the bigger predators around the continent.

Mother Earth was curious as to how much they would change and create the new world.

* * *

The earth's single continent, Pangaea, had drifted apart from itself over the years, creating new mountain ranges, new rivers and lakes, new plains and forests, and new civilizations across the countries.

The humans had spread out throughout the centuries, claiming land for themselves around the world. Castles and villages built from stone and wood arose in the varying territories.

The world was a rough as always, but its beauty still undeniable. The humans may have claimed a fair portion, but Mother Earth had managed to keep the tranquility Earth had been created with: all kinds of animals roaming and plants growing made Earth have a dancing loveliness about her. As long as people loved and cared for the earth, she would love and care for them with equal fervor.

* * *

War, bloody and brutal, was happening internationally. Many different civilizations of people had started fighting with and against themselves. The cause for all of the bloodshed was something Mother Earth did not fully understand: Why would people who did not agree with another race of people have to kill each other? Why do her beloved humans fight over disagreements on religions and lifestyles? Why must her creative little beings create weapons of hurt and hate? _Why?_ was the one question on her entity, unbelieving and unbearably heartbreaking.

Finally, after many long days and years, the world-war was over. The people left to tend to their dead and dying. The soil left to soak in blood. The carrion birds finding bodies to feast on in the numerous camps with their horrendous conditions. Although the war ended, Mother Earth stilled grieved for all of the lives lost in the carnage.

* * *

Years later, after a time of peace, another war came to be. However, Mother Earth was less naïve in the ways of men, her wonder of humanity dulled with their capability to do wrong.

The second war had been bloody, like the first one, but an American human had created a new weapon - a bomb, severe in its capacity for destruction. When dropped, it brought death like no other weapon ever created.

Whole forests and cities were decimated by the end of the second world-war. Mother Earth mourned her beautiful groves of trees and the lives lost within them.

But, all wars end, and this one was no different.

* * *

People had started exploring into deep space, intending to find planets similar to Earth. Mother Earth was, like many, curious as to what they would find. Perhaps a planet, that, like her, had a people that they treasured from the moment they were came into existence. Humans wanted to find new species in the universe, but there was always a possibility that they would never be welcomed into somebody else's home planet.

 **xXx**

The humans had done it! They had found a distance world with other sentient beings! They were constantly sending scientists to the other world, planning to analyze the planet's biography and to see if it was ever going to be inhabitable by humans. The wanted to colonize the planet, newly named 'Pandora.' Earth was getting too small for their vast numbers, not yet peaking at over 8 billion.

Earth may be home, but it was never made to house the entire populace.

So, the humans had created a lab or base on Pandora, using it as the foundation for a new society.

* * *

Something terrible happened to the base concerning the natives and the way the lab worked to mine unobtanium. A war between the Na'vi people and the humans had broken out. Yet Mother Earth's people had come trickling back, unable to return to Pandora lest they bring about more destruction to the indigenous and the planet itself. And, in turn, to Eywa.

Was Eywa in charge of Pandora like Mother Earth was in charge of Earth? Did she live in tandem with the planet's life, as her own? To protect her beloved world? She must have protected Pandora from Earth's invasive seize of her world.

* * *

Pollution filled the atmosphere. Oil and trash stained the earth and her oceans. Animals had gone extinct. Forests had become single tree walkways framed by concrete walls. Street lights illuminated puddles of muck and grime in the streets and alleyways. Rats had populated the suburbs. A smell permeated the air, the stagnant stench of decay.

Earth was dying.

It was too late for the people to make amends, the damage already done.

 **xXx**

 _Why?_ the Earth Mother thought, watching as her planet was slowly breaking down, crumbling piece by piece. The sun had eventually fried the atmosphere, leaving the earth to _burn_ while the humans could do nothing to save their home. She could feel the mantle breaking from the crust, see the earth's exterior becoming molten rock.

Nothing was left to live on that volcanic world.

The last soul of Earth had started to fade out of existence, observing the desolation of the planet from where she had always, silently, sat vigil over her world. She reached to brush her entity against Eywa's, wanting to know of the descendants of the last humans: they were well, thriving - just how she had envisioned them to be.

And with that last thought, Mother Earth disappeared from time and space.

* * *

 _AN: So this is my first fanfic and my writing isn't top-notch yet so it will have errors - if you see any, point them out to me, that'd be great. If anyone was wondering on what the time in-between the creation and destruction of Earth was, here it is: 1. Creation and Dinosaur age 2. The Middle Ages and when Earth had started to divide into separate continents 3. World War I 4. World War II 5. The discovery of Pandora 6. The war between Humans and the Navi people 7. The desolation of Earth and Mother Nature's death._

 _So thanks for reading and review on you're way out. :)_


	2. Revised Version

**Author's Note:** So it's been a while since I've had any inspiration for this fic. Thankfully, I finally revised it and it should be mostly historically accurate - _ChocolateTeapot_ made me think about the story and history a bit more in-depth and corrected the mistakes. I probably haven't gotten all of them, but I think that this will be the last time I edit the story - it's exactly where I want it to be so yeah. Thanks for reading the first one and bearing with me through the finish of the second and revised chapter.

* * *

Silence.

The Milky Way galaxy was in a peaceful revolution; the abyss of stars, planets and moons all in silent vigil. The light from a number of stars illuminated the gentle revolving giants of old and new planets.

A globe of rock, newly created by the collision of asteroids, revolved around the star closest to it. Earth, the planet's name to be, was volcanic and therefore, there was hardly anything living in her early years. After many millions of years, the pioneer plants of mosses and lichens had started to form, with various other small organisms, from the atoms in the atmosphere. Those plants and various other bacteria and archaea had started the, albeit small, biosphere of Earth.

Billions of years had since passed since the formation of Earth and her little organisms living on her empty surface. The now-developed mosses and lichens had broken down the volcanic rocks that made up Earth's surface and started to form top soil. By then, the Hydrogen and Oxygen in the atmosphere had formed bonds and created small deposits of water in and above the top soil. The first bacteria that had slowly acclimated to the earth and water mutated into eukaryotes, and the first multi-cellular organisms roamed the planet in microscopic factions. Sentient life had yet to come into the equation - it would be many years before any organism had any semblance of conscious thought.

As one of the only planets with any form of life in the Milky Way galaxy, Earth had a consciousness unlike any of the gas giants or molten planets without life. She was all of the collective species former lives compiled into one almost-sentient consciousness. As none of her organisms on Earth had any thought processes, She mainly observed the building of her planet for another millions of years.

There would be a lot of waiting before anything marginal happened on Her Earth.

* * *

Earth had developed into a beautiful planet, and She was quite proud of Her first organisms progress. She quietly breathed in the life of her world, tasting the trees, the air, the water of Her planet. She was content to the plants and animals living peacefully amongst themselves, in harmony. The planet was healthy, a picture of beauty in its prime.

Reptilian beings roamed the lands of Her domain. They were decedents of the eukaryotes that lived in the seas that eventually left for land to escape their predators. The dinosaurs hunted the lesser animals, being at the top of the food chain that had been evolving since the planet first had organisms. One of the lesser beings of the land caught Her curiosity. They were little things, smaller than the smallest dinosaur, but they were clever. The furred beings climbed into the trees, deep into the streams and rivers to escape the dinosaurs. For they knew the bigger animals did not roam in those habitats.

Things continued like this for another couple hundred years, nothing really to Mother Nature, though. But as most good things come to an end, so did this beautiful ecosystem.

An asteroid, hurtling towards Earth ended the dinosaur's era for good, never to return. Mother Earth was in anguish, distraught by her planet's pain. Corpses littered the Earth in the aftermath of the asteroid's destruction. Plants and animals burned in their attempt at finding shelter, their bodies scattered and eaten by the surviving scavengers. Life on Earth was scarce and treasured for a great many years, the vegetation small from having to grow back from ash and rocks; the animals, small in number, fought to survive.

New species had slowly started to evolve again, and they became the ones to inherit the earth. They were the ones who survived the fall of forests, the desolation of mountains, the crushing of ecosystems.

Humans, reminiscent of Her clever little beings, had started to slowly come out of their caves to hunt in the almost-green environment. They were by no means powerful, no claws and little fur to help with the cold. They persevered. Mother Nature wondered at them, she could see the early signs of natural intelligence forming in the small tools and sophisticated shelters they built. They found and created a great many things that would be the salvation of their species, including - but not limited to - fire. This had them reluctantly rising to the top of the food chain, shared with the bigger predators around the continent.

Mother Earth was curious as to how much they would change and create the new world.

* * *

The earth's single continent, Pangaea, had drifted apart from itself over the millions of years, creating new mountain ranges, new rivers and lakes, new plains and forests, and new small civilizations across the countryside.

The humans had spread out throughout the centuries, claiming land for themselves around the world. Castles and villages built from stone and wood arose in the varying territories.

The world was a rough as always, but its beauty still undeniable. The humans may have claimed a fair portion, but She still marveled at the way Her planet had changed and kept its long-standing beauty. As long as people loved and cared for the earth, She would love and care for them with equal fervor.

* * *

War, bloody and brutal, was happening internationally. Many different civilizations of people had started fighting with and against themselves. The cause for all of the bloodshed was something Mother Earth did not fully understand: Why would people who did not agree with another race of people have to kill each other? Why do her beloved little humans fight over disagreements on religions and lifestyles? Why must her creative little beings create weapons of hurt and hate? _Why?_ was the one question on Her entity, unbelieving and unbearably heartbreaking to her collective hearts that had seen and lived in the world as it grew.

Finally, after many long days and years, the world war was over. In the Mother's great gaze the world war had only lasted a few blinks, but to the people, it was a long and hard time. The warring peoples left to tend to their dead and dying. The soil left to soak in blood from where the battlefields had once been. The carrion birds finding bodies to feast on in the numerous camps with their horrendous conditions. Although the world war had ended, Mother Earth stilled grieved for all of the lives lost in the carnage.

They may join her collective consciousness in the end, but she mourned thousands of lives lost before their time, just like she had in every war before the newly-ended one.

...

Mother Earth was less naive in the ways of men, her wonder of humanity dulled with their capability to do wrong after silently watching and grieving for lives lost before their time.

The second world war had been bloody, like the first one, but a human had created a new weapon - a bomb, severe in its capacity for destruction - like the asteroid all those years ago. When dropped, it brought death like no other weapon ever created.

Whole forests and cities were decimated by the end of the second world war. Mother Earth still silently mourned her beautiful groves of trees, the humans that died and the rest of the lives that were lost to Her.

But, all wars end, and this one was no different.

* * *

People had started exploring into deep space, intending to find planets similar to Earth. She was, like many, curious as to what they would find. Perhaps a planet, that, like her, had a people that they treasured from the moment they came into existence. Although Her humans wanted to find new species in the universe, there was always a possibility that they would never be welcomed onto somebody else's home planet.

...

The humans had done it! They had found a distant world with other sentient beings!

They were constantly sending scientists to the other world, planning to analyze the planet's biology and geology to see if it was ever going to be inhabitable by humans. The wanted to colonize the planet, newly named 'Pandora.' Earth was getting too small for their vast numbers, not yet peaking at over 15 billion.

Earth may be home, but it was never made to house the entire populace.

So, the humans created a lab base on Pandora, using it as the foundation for a new society.

...

Something terrible happened to the base concerning the natives and the lab on Pandora. A war between the Na'vi people and the humans had broken out. Forced from Pandora, the unwanted humans had come trickling back to their homes on Earth. They were unable to return to Pandora lest they bring about more destruction to the indigenous population and the planet itself. The scientists and soldiers that came back also brought rumors of an entity the Na'vi people called Eywa. The non-believers had started to believe in Eywa after the battle had reached its end - Pandora/Eywa fought them, like Her Na'vi people asked. They thought there may have been some truth to what the Na'vi thought; in turn, they also started to believe in Mother Nature. Why would their planet not have a consciousness? Could they just not connect with her like the Na'vi had with Eywa? Would she ever make herself known? Nobody knew what to think about this conundrum.

Mother Earth also wondered: Was Eywa in charge of Pandora like She was in charge of Earth? Did she live in tandem with the planet's life, as her own? Always protecting her beloved world? She must have protected Pandora from Earth's invasive seize of her world if Her clever humans were forced out.

* * *

Pollution filled the atmosphere. Oil and trash stained the earth and Her oceans. Millions of animals had gone extinct - more than ever before. Forests had become single tree walkways framed by concrete walls. Street lights illuminated puddles of muck and grime in the streets and alleyways. Rats had populated the suburbs. A smell permeated the air, the stagnant stench of decay.

Earth was dying.

It was too late for the people to make amends, the damage already done.

...

Centuries later, Earth was a hollow mess of rock and carnage. Other wars had broken out amongst Her humans; they had fought each other for land, small as it may be, but habitable; they had fought for water - most of the fresh water had evaporated and now what was left was mostly salt water; the mothers had fought for their children to not work in the factories, where they would be eventually killed by machines three times their size; the humans had fought for life.

The earth was too far into deterioration. Not enough water. Not enough food. _Not enough._

 _Why_? She thought, watching as her planet was slowly breaking down, crumbling piece by piece. The sun and pollution had eventually fried the atmosphere, leaving the earth to _burn_ while the humans could do nothing to save their home. She could feel the mantle breaking out from the crust, see the earth's exterior becoming molten rock.

Nothing was left to live on that volcanic world.

The soul of Earth had started to fade out of existence, observing the desolation of the planet from where She had always, silently, sat vigil over her world. She reached to brush her entity against Eywa's, light years away, wanting to know of the descendants of the last humans. They were well, thriving - just how she had envisioned them to be.

And with that last thought, Mother Earth disappeared from time and space.

The Milky Way galaxy was in a peaceful revolution; the abyss of stars, planets and moons all in silent vigil. Eywa watched Her fallen sister, unable to help in the slightest.

* * *

Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot,  
nothing is going to get better.  
It's not.  
\- The Lorax (Dr. Seuss)


End file.
